Beautiful lies
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Entonces la niña inocente, la princesa de papá —que en realidad nunca fue una princesa y menos de papá— tuvo que despedirse de su corona y ponerse la armadura; volverse una guerrera, una asesina./Viñeta.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin —con personajes y todo—... madre mía, no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama

Hola. Esta es la primera seudo narración que subo a este fandom. Me la paso leyendo por acá, la verdad. Y vine con esta viñeta de Annie (como sale en la descripción de arriba, si, soy una listilla). Ojala les guste. Este para mi en si es un personaje complicado pero... tiene su magia, como todos. Es un ArminxAnnie, pero es muy, muy, muy ligero, casi nada de ellos. Es solo para comenzar.

Agradezco que hayan entrado.

* * *

**Beautiful lies**

«Nunca olvides qué eres, porque desde luego el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte.»

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

Entonces la niña inocente, la princesa de papá —que en realidad nunca fue una princesa y menos de papá— tuvo que despedirse de su corona y ponerse la armadura; volverse una guerrera.

De pequeña siendo entrenada por su padre para que aprendiera a pelear, su relación se basaba más bien en eso, cada día nuevo pasaba entre hora y hora por prácticas de patadas y nuevo tipos de llaves de lucha, formas de inmovilizar al enemigo y cuando fue más grande, formas en los cuales asesinar a su adversario. Realmente no se quejaba mucho —nunca lo hacía— con el tiempo comenzó a ver cierta emoción en todo eso. Luchar se volvió lo mas emocionante en su vida y ser la ganadora era lo que la hacia sentirse… lo mas cercano que se pudiera a feliz. Annie realmente no recordaba algún momento de su vida en que estuviera sentada en el jardín de su casa o entre los arboles del bosque en paz, tampoco nada como jugar con muñecas de trapo, maquillarlas o vestirlas como las demás niñas de su edad.

Seguramente cuando era una infante que no sabía hablar y con suerte caminar lo hizo pero era algo de lo que no se sentía completamente protagonista; como si alguien que no fuera ella lo hubiera vivido, no esta Annie, y tampoco nunca nadie certifico que esa hipótesis fuera cierta. La Leonhardt nunca tendría una prueba de eso. Su mundo era demasiado cruel para algo así, no había tiempo para eso. Los demás se creían a salvo pero ella sabía parte de la verdad, la terrible realidad que torturaba tu mente.

Tal vez por eso era, en cierto modo, una niña de papá —le pertenecía por completo. La moldeó a su manera— pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con él.

Los únicos cuentos de princesas encerradas en enormes torres y que eran salvadas por príncipes en corceles blancos, que Annie conocía, era por las bocas de las madres de otras niñas en su pueblo y a veces se encontraba deseando ser una de esas niñas y poder escuchar siempre mentiras tan hermosas como esas.

Pero Annie Leonhardt no era —y nunca sería— una persona sociable sino más bien seria y reservada, incluso podían catalogarla de apática, nunca se dio el ánimo de preguntar si también podía escuchar uno de los muchos cuentos. Ella pasaba de largo y su infante interior se lamentaba de haber nacido en su actual vida. Tampoco era una persona a quien engañaban tan fácilmente, no era ingenua, ella conocía muy bien como era realmente aquella lucha por la supervivencia a la cual llamaban: «vida». Las murallas no la aislaban de los enormes Titanes que rondaban hambrientos por su carne y su padre tampoco lo hacia, siempre le recordaba los peligros, cada día.

Nada de princesas encerradas en torres, ella era parte de un ganado atrapado entre murallas que estaba destinada a alzarse sobre los demás y no exactamente por el buen camino. No tenía tiempo de esperar a que un falso príncipe llegara a salvarla, ella entrenaba y sabia perfectamente cómo salvarse sola, sus moretones y los dolores de músculo por los entrenamientos eran la prueba. Sería su propia salvadora. No había tiempo para vestidos rosas y lujosos, ni coronas de diamantes y oro, ni siquiera para sentirse hermosa aunque sea unos segundos. Era una guerrera y lo único que tendría para lucir eran sus armas y sus métodos de pelea.

Llegaría el momento de quitarse la falsa corona y ponerse la armadura. Annie aun sabiendo eso… a veces quería algo más.

Deseaba ser buena persona —realmente buena persona—. Deseaba ser una niña ingenua a la cual puedes calmar con mentiras hermosas. Deseaba ser rescatada por un príncipe en un corcel blanco, o tal vez no ser tan exigente y solo tener una mano alzada que la ayudara a levantarse, un cuerpo en el cual cubrirse y unos brazos en los cuales cobijarse. Pero todo aquello eran placeres que para ella no estaban permitidos.

Debía ser fuerte y nunca romperse.

Por eso cuando vio a Eren por primera vez y lo escuchó hablar, pensó que él no sería un príncipe sino mas bien el héroe de la historia, quien siempre gana y todos aman aun cuando al mismo tiempo lo odian, pero cuando vio a Armin durante un segundo se sintió como una niña de nuevo, siempre distante y pasando de largo ante esas historias, porque Armin podía ser un príncipe quien rescata princesas en apuros y viaja en hermosos corceles blancos.

Demasiado amable para maltratar a alguien, demasiado débil para hacer algo por su cuenta —o eso es lo que él pensaba aunque Annie no ponía muy en duda eso— por lo que siempre necesitaría ayuda pero también demasiado bondadoso para ignorar a una alguien en problemas y eso lo llevaba a que, en el fondo, quisiera rescatar a las personas aunque su inteligencia le dijera que ya era demasiado tarde.

Por eso durante un segundo, solo un segundo o quizás menos que eso, Annie se permitió soñar que era una niña ingenua —la que nunca fue, la que fue robada—, que estaba en problemas como ahora, cuando es más grande, y que es salvado por el príncipe Armin y luego de una bizarra e inexistente manera son felices en un mundo utópico irreal… juntos...

Al instante se regaño por una estupidez como esa y volvió a la realidad.

El aroma metálico mezclado con el de la sangre y el del césped creando una peste a muerte. Un olor que ella misma se había encargado de crear, sin pararse a pensar dos veces en lo que hacia. Sin titubear —como le habían enseñado—. Las personas debajo de ella, volando con los equipos tridimensionales, como hormigas inútiles que intentaban detenerla sin existo mientras simplemente seguía corriendo por los prados en su forma de Titán, en busca de Eren. Pisaba gente sin compasión... cada movimientos suyo era la muerte de alguien mas. Todo eso… ella era una gigante, una asesina.

Nada de cuentos de hadas, era hora de volver al mundo real y seguir su labor. La que le habían encargado.

Annie no era para nada una princesa, era una guerrera destinada a la destrucción.

* * *

Rawr,

La dinosaurio, dice:

* * *

Y eso fue esta, creo, viñeta. Ojala les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? Se agradecería, ah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
